bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kyōko Haida
Kanji for her name Haida starts with 灰. :Thanks, but we need the whole thing before we add it. Anyone got the rest of her name's kanji? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Got the whole thing up! --Reikson 23:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Psychic powers I added a few lines about her psychic powers, but it was revised by Arrancar109 with no explanation. So, since I didn't get an explanation and I see no reason to remove it, as it was very well based on the anime, I'm putting it back up. I will also keep on putting it up if removed until I see an explanation for its removal. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Just forget it [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd still like a shot at defending my opinion. I will do it with facts. Fact 1: Kyoko knew what question the teacher will put in the test, even though he said he would use a different question. Fact 2: She exposed her powers to Mai up to the point Mai believed in them enough to fear her. Fact 3: when she threatens Orihime to expose her powers, that's when she has a flashback to her friendship with Mai and the way it ended, signifying that her alleged psychic abilities were the wedge between her and Mai, just as Orihime's powers will drive a wedge between her and her friends. Fact 4: When she and Orihime are walking towards the nurse's office, Kyoko gives a meaningful look at a flowerpot on the upper balcony for no apparent reason, but says nothing. When they walk under the balcony two girls walk out to the balcony and knock the flowerpot down on them. Those are facts that are well grounded in the episode, it's true that I made some assumptions about the reason she kept quiet about the flowerpot, but that's the extant of my assumption, anything else was taken straight from the anime and is a little more valid than say her ability to materialize a zanpakuto. I was under the impression she only materialized it when she was under the Toju's influance, but that's just me. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 22:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The way it was worded before can't go back in. The above explanation is helpful. The whole idea is, weird for Bleach and needed a proper explanation. I've changed the wording somewhat, and might be prepared to allow this, though I'd like to see what others think on it first. I'm still uneasy with it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Psychic Power: Kyōko has the ability to predict some future events and to know the true nature of people. While preparing for an exam, Kyōko knew what question would be asked even though the teacher had said he would use a different question. She is also able to sense that a flowerpot would fall on her seconds before it did. There are psychic elements to her power but I don't agree with everything that has been brought forward as "fact" that she has psychic powers. I don't think Haida's threat to Orihime are any way shape or form evidence that she has psychic powers. For one, Orihime's friends are much, much, much, much more understanding then Mai was and most of them have some level of power themselves. So that's not evidence because the chances of Orihime's friends turning on her are next to zero. That's just a threat and not even a good one given how little it effected Orihime. However, what she said to Mai about that boy could be psychic or she simply has access to more gossip then Mai did. I think the case of psychicness were during the basketball game, where she gave the impression that she knew she was going to get injured but didn't do anything, the flower pot incident and from her past, the time she knew which question the teacher was going to put in the exam. Mai did give her a significant look at that point. I am personally certain that she does have psychic powers but "implied' is certainly a word that is applicable here and we don't usually let things were "implied' is necessary into the wiki. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't have much to contribute to the conversation, but Yyp and Tinni are right. Any sort of wording that includes "implied" will be removed immediately, since it's speculation. I brought it up with Yyp before removing, as, like stated above, the concept of psychic powers is weird even for Bleach, but after rewatching the episode, it does seem plausible. It can go back up there if something like Yyp's suggestion is used (his recommendation seems pretty decent). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I see that this discussion was never resolved. I think that given there has been no objection, we should use Yyp's suggestion. Putting it in for now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I remember this now and thought it was added already. Someone added something like it, but its wording was unacceptable. My mind hasn't change; it can still stay, as long as statements like "she might be able to" or "she may have" aren't used, since it's usually speculative wording. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Akuma to Love Song This girl is pretty much the same as the main character from Akuma to Love Song, Kawai. Please don't tell me im the only one who sees this. They are both very sonic personalities, had an energetic friend who turned her back on her, has abilities that mimic psychic powers, and even have the same hair styles. Animeman7890 (talk) 04:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't know if that is the case or not, but the Manual of Style forbids making such comparisons on articles unless it is stated in the series of by the author, so it can't go on the page. 13:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Her Voice Actress Is she really voiced by this Sayori Ishizuka girl? Shiraishi's, but Wikipedia credits both Sayori and Ryōko as her voice actress. Usually I'd take the Wiki as more reliable, but I'm watching Episode 261 right now and her voice sounds just like Ryōko's. Juan D'Marco 02:18, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I checked their ANN profiles and only Ryōko is credited as Kyōko, so I guess I was right. I'm gonna fix the article. Juan D'Marco 02:38, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Anime News Network? Wikipedia? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but neither of those sites count as credible sources, and many edits citing them as such have been reverted. But nonetheless, I will look into this voice actress business and see if we can confirm if either actress is Kyoko's voice. Until then, her Japanese voice actress will be blanked. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:15, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Confirmed to be Ryoko by our Translation Corner. Edit restored, issue resolved, and discussion closed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC)